With the widespread use of various application programs, each application program is oriented to more types of users. Languages used by application program users are not limited to a single type of language, for example, Chinese. Instead, more users use various languages such as English and Malaysian. Therefore, in order to meet various requirements of different users, a multilingual application program provides various language versions according to choices of users is needed.
Accordingly, for word detection in an application program, words on an interactive interface should also be detected. Methods for word detection in an application program include detection by switching between different language versions and manual detection by extracting a resource file of a multilingual application program. During a process of performing detection by switching between different language versions, a multilingual application program is first installed in a terminal device. By switching between different language versions, words on all interactive interfaces in the language versions are checked. However, this type of word detection cannot ensure that all interactive interfaces in each language version are traversed and checked, and the detection process needs to perform in cooperation with an operation of the multilingual application program, which may cause low efficiency.
The process of performing manual detection by extracting a resource file is often in the charge of specialists of different languages. For example, an application program of an English version should be checked by a person specialized in English, and an application program of a Hindi version should be checked by a person specialized in Hindi. This may further slowdown the word detection process.